Emily's Suicide
This is a Peppa Pig Story/Creepypasta-ish from the vision of Peppa Pig. It takes place several years after the original show. Please note that the events in this story never happened. I don't usually tease people. And, I don't think I ever will, after this... Rather traumatic experience that I had. It's going to haunt me for years. In fact, probably until the day I die. It all started out on a nice day. Me and my friend, Suzy were at school, talking about life. After a while, we started talking about Emily. Emily was usually picked on because she was from Africa. People told lies about her, saying that she was a snobbish jerk. I was the only one who actually liked Emily a bit. I actually had a question lying around in my head for a while that I wanted to ask Suzy. So I said "Suzy, why do we pick on Emily?" . There was a long pause. "Because it's fun. And she's ugly.", she responded. What we did not know, however, was that Emily had been watching us. She started crying. "Emily! Wait!"'', '''I shouted, but she had already ran away. ''"Eh. She's probably off to go lick the dirt off people's shoes", Suzy said. "Not that I care". A few weeks later, I decided to go over to Emily's house, it wasn't actually a house, she lived in an apartment on the sixth floor. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Mummy Elephant opened the door. She happily said "Oh, Hello Peppa! Nice of you to visit! What do you want?" ''I responded with "I'd like to talk to Emily, Please". Mummy Elephant's smile started to fade. ''"Oh, she's currently on the toilet, it's on the seventh floor. She'll be down soon.". "Alright, I'll just wait inside the children's room.", I responded. I went into the place. It was quite small, and only had three rooms. The kitchen, the adults bedroom and the children's bedroom. I went into the children's bedroom, and saw a small room with two small beds and a little box with toys. Edmond was also there. I hadn't seen him in a while. He looked skinny and depressed. "Hello, Peppa. Why are you here?". He said. "Hi Edmond", "I want to talk to Emily once she gets back. I want to apoligize for letting the others bully her". I responded. "I don't think she's ever coming back here", ''Edmond said. ''"Why not? Do you think she's gonna stay in the restroom forever? That's silly!", ''I said. ''"No", ''said Edmond. ''"I think she's going to jump.". ''There was a pause, after which I said ''"Jump? What do you mean?". But Edmond just stared at me. I repeated "What do you mean?". After what felt like days, he slowly said "Jump. Out. Out of the window." Then he started to cry. I now realized what he meant. I ran out of the place and quickly skipped up the stairs, then entered the bathroom. The door wasn't locked. To my horror, I saw Emily, about to jump out the window. She was wearing old, decayed clothing. She had sharp cuts all over her body. "Emily! No!" I shouted, but it was too late. She had jumped. I screamed in horror as I looked out the window and saw her body fall, and eventually hit the ground. Emily was dead. I cried. Category:Fanfictions Category:Creepypastas Category:Scary Category:Fanon Category:Sad Category:Episodes with events that never happened